1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to crown forming techniques and more particularly pertains to a new crown installation system for forming a crown in place on a pillar (such as a chimney) in a manner that avoids the need for heavy and complicated concrete form structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of crown forming techniques (such as on chimneys) is known in the prior art. These techniques have typically employed forms made of strong materials capable of containing the relatively heavy cementitious material that forms the crown prior to set of the material. Typically, the known forms comprise wood or metal elements. Some techniques, such as those using wood elements, require that the elements be specially cut to a size suitable for each particular crown forming job. The wood is relatively difficult to cut, which can be dangerous if the assembly is to be done adjacent to a chimney on the roof of the building. Other techniques, such as those using metal elements, may have a measure of adjustability permitting the form to be tailored to the size of each particular crown forming job, and some of the form elements may be reused. Also, these techniques have not generally permitted significant forming of decorative features on the crown, which has meant that the crowns formed with these techniques are typically rather plain. However, one of the biggest drawbacks to these techniques is that the forming elements are bulky and heavy, which make them difficult to use since the form elements must be moved up to the roof of a building, assembled, and then disassembled and removed from the roof of the building.
It has thus been desired in the art to find a crown forming technique, especially for chimneys, that is easier to use in the dangerous elevated environments, such as those encountered on the roofs of buildings, in a manner that is also relatively inexpensive when compared to the conventional crown forming techniques.
In these respects, the crown installation system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of forming a crown in place on a pillar in a manner that avoids the need for heavy and complicated concrete form structures.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of chimney crown forming techniques now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new crown installation system construction wherein the same can be utilized for forming a crown in place on a pillar such as a chimney in a manner that avoids the need for heavy and complicated concrete form structures.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new crown installation system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the chimney crown forming techniques mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new crown installation system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art chimney crown forming techniques, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a kit for forming a crown on a pillar such as a chimney. The kit includes a plurality of form members, with each form member being adapted for forming a portion of the outer surface of the crown. Each of the form members has opposite ends and an outer face. A plurality of support members are provided for supporting the form members. Each of the support members has a front surface for pressing against a portion of the outer surface of one of the form members. A tension member is provided for holding the support members in position against the form members such that the form members are restricted from outward movement. The invention also includes a method of utilizing the kit to form a crown.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new crown installation system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the chimney crown forming techniques mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new crown installation system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art chimney crown forming techniques, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new crown installation system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new crown installation system which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new crown installation system for forming a crown in place on a pillar in a manner that avoids the need for heavy and complicated concrete form structures.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new crown installation system which includes a kit for forming a crown on a chimney. The kit includes a plurality of form members, with each form member being adapted for forming a portion of the outer surface of the crown. Each of the form members has opposite ends and an outer face. A plurality of support members are provided for supporting the form members. Each of the support members has a front surface for pressing against a portion of the outer surface of one of the form members. A tension member is provided for holding the support members in position against the form members such that the form members are restricted from outward movement. The invention also includes a method of utilizing the kit to form a crown on a chimney.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new crown installation system that employs a relatively lightweight crown forming structure that is easily transported to and removed from the roof of a structure.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new crown installation system that is relatively easy to assemble in a customized manner for a particular chimney, and can even be assembled on a roof of a structure adjacent to the chimney.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.